In a transactional processing environment, for example a Tuxedo environment, a request queue can be shared by multiple servers for load balancing. In such a multiple servers, single queue (MSSQ) configuration, each server typically needs to support the exact same set of services. Otherwise, if a server supports a particular service that one or more other servers do not support, one of the servers not supporting the particular service may dequeue a request message for the particular service from the request queue. As such, it would be very challenging to make requests or send notifications, to specific servers in a transactional processing environment with an MSSQ configuration.